


Modern Day Atlas

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: Amy Rohrbach has just been assigned her new partner.





	Modern Day Atlas

The first thought that crossed her mind when she saw Detective Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson was that she didn’t think she’d mind being stuck with him in a small car for long hours at a time. The second thought was that he looked so much younger than what she figured he must be to already be at the level of Detective.

The third thought is that Dick Grayson lives up to his nickname and is in fact a dick. He brushes her off in a way that she’s not used to being brushed off as he heads over to his desk to do whatever it is that ‘his thing’ is while he leaves her at her desk to do whatever it is that ‘her thing’ is.

There are rumors going around the station about him. Bludhaven’s golden boy rookie who decided to leave and sign up for a shit posting in another city that must barely manage to scrape by as being slightly better than Bludhaven. Maybe Grayson thought it was a step up. Maybe he was running from something. Everyone knew the horror stories about the cops down in Bludhaven and Gotham. Always on the take, in the pocket of every mob family member that ever lived or came into town with enough cash in their wallets to make ‘problems’ disappear.

How they let crazy vigilante’s and psychopaths run rampant in their streets with a high five and a pat on the back, letting them do their jobs instead of doing them themselves.

She gets her coffee and sits at her desk and watches him do his thing. He’s dedicated, always in early and always out late. He’s got a soft spot for victims, especially children, that’s able to be seen from space and he has this sort of tragic heaviness to him amidst that pretty, boyish face.

He looks like he’s fighting the world, and like he’s not really sure if he’s winning at the end of the day or not but he keeps getting back into the ring to keep trying. A modern-day Atlas sitting twenty feet from her and with no inclination to let her in past his walls and to let her help him like they’re supposed to be doing for each other.

She finds herself watching him, wondering if there was ever a chance that he might have been one of those crooked cops. She stands on the other side of the glass as he’s in interrogation with various victims and she watches as he seems to be able to get people to open up and talk around him like they’re old friends or like he’s some sort of heaven sent protector. It’s impressive to watch and it shuts down any concerns of crookedness that she might have entertained about him. He’s too much heart. Too much pure and raw emotion right under the surface just waiting to boil over. He keeps it as tight as he can but it slips out.

Amy wonders how much he hides behind those soft eyes and pretty smile.

“So you’re not really?” She mutters to herself when she manages to finally get him to stop and talk to her for a second. To open up even just a little and show her something beyond the mask. She wonders what it would be like to see past it, to have him let it down around her. It’s an unprofessional pipedream, and from the talks around the precinct she’s not the only one guilty of having their head turned by him.

“I was becoming too much like him.” Dick says and it rings true. It rings as an old fear and an old pain that he’s running from and she smiles. It’s a start, and she’ll take what she can get. In the end though, she learns that getting close to Dick Grayson and being let into his walls isn’t how this story is going to play out as she holds tight to her wounds and tries to reach the gun to defend herself against the intruders in her apartment.

“Where is Detective Grayson?” One of them asks and it makes her heart seize up in her chest. No, she might not get to be the one who gets him to finally lose some of that weight on his shoulders with late night stakeouts and bad food, but she will be the one who protects her partner to the end.

“Go to hell.” She spits at them and she keeps saying it the whole time, hoping that wherever Grayson is, he’s out of their reach and safe. She sends out a small prayer for him when she sees them finally realize that they’re not getting anything from her and nod to the twisted, violent children who smile at the approval they’ve been waiting for.

She thinks he’s going to need all the help he can get, and she prays he gets it.

She also prays that these assholes get what’s coming to them, but she figures that no one will judge her for that.


End file.
